Vampire in Naruto world
by Andromeda.143
Summary: Hikaru Kuran a vampire from earth was sleeping hugging his precious notebook and laptop when suddenly he felt like he was falling and woke up in an alley in Konohagakure . He knows alot about the past and future but how will his presence change the naruto world ? Inspired by - DSecret : Unexpected
1. Chapter 1

Today was October 10th . The day that is forever engraved into the hearts of all man and woman living in konogakure no sato . The day that the kyuubi was defeated but at the cost of a man's life : the yondaime hokage , Minato Namikaze . But this day is also the birthday of a boy , the village pariah . Naruto Uzumaki .

* * *

Running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him naruto ran from the angry mob that chased him . He flinched as he stepped on broken glass . The only thing that kept him alive was the natural instinct to survive . Usually he got beat up anyway and it wasn't unusual for him to go to his tiny apartment all bloody and bruised but every 10th of october the beatings were much harsher .

" Where is the demon ?! " Naruto could faintly hear the yells getting louder as he heard footsteps approaching him .

" h-help , p-please " he pitifully cried .

Suddenly a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed him . he didn't even have the time to let out a sound of surprise before he was pulled in the alley way behind the dumpster . His back collided with a warm body and naruto's panic only increased as he began kicking and failing his arms around .

" please stop moving around naruto , or they will catch us "

Naruto instantly stopped moving as he didn't want to get caught . He tensed as he heard the foot steps get louder and louder until he could see the shadow's of the mob . Torches lit and bats at hand . the villagers and a couple of ninja were planning to go all out today .

" where did the monster go ? " a shrill girly voice screeched . She was the head of the civilian council , Naki haruno . She threw the glass she was holding at the wall and screamed when one shard scrapped her face .

Some of the shards headed towards where they where hiding and naruto closed his eyes . When he felt no pain he opened his eyes and to his shock the mysterious boy was shielding him from the shards a thin blue shield like thing in front of them protecting them .

" i think i saw something move over there . lets go ! " a ruff voice yelled as he pointed towards a direction where he saw a shadow move .

" today is the day you die demon ! " someone shouted and yells of agreements filled the air before they went towards the direction footsteps fading . Once they could no longer hear the footsteps the boy and naruto came out of hiding .

Naruto looked up to find a boy with red-brown hair and redish brown eyes that flickered with many colors before stopping at the original red brown he had to be at least a year older that him smiling gently at him .

" you . who are you mister ? " naruto questioned using the little vocabulary he knew since he was still only 3 years old . The boy bent down in front of naruto and smiled.

" im Hikaru Kuran , nice to meet you naruto " Hikaru introduced himself reaching out to naruto but stopped when he saw fear enter the child's eyes again .

" im not going to harm you naruto " Hikaru said placing his hand on naruto's head .

" really ? " naruto questioned looking up at the older male . Hikaru nodded .

" really . Now come here so i can heal those wounds " hikaru said gently pulling on narutos arm and sat him on his lap .

Hikaru put his hands over narutos major wounds like the big bump on his head or the glass stuck on him foot .

Naruto watched in amazement as hikaru's hand glowed white and his pain went away . Hikaru stood up and picked up naruto .

Naruto squealed not used to gentle contact .

" i'll take you home , you can point out the directions "

Naruto grinned wrapping his tiny arms around hikaru's neck .

" thank you karu ni-chan " he said in his adorable voice and Hikaru melted .

" no problem outoto " Hikaru said letting a small grin grace his face .

* * *

As Hikaru walked through the streets listening as Naruto excitedly pointed out his most favorite restaurants and places . He couldn't help but wonder how these people could treat such a sweet child such as naruto the way that they did . THey had just passed a store with a bunch of glass and thats when he finally saw how he looked like in this world .

_' i look like how i did when i was still 5 '_ Hikaru chuckled bitterly since this was the age his parents got murdered . unknown to the boys a certain old man was watching from the kage tower in curiosity at the brown-haired child .

As he walked through the streets he saw the adults stop and stare . There where women pointing and whispering and men muttering profanities and glaring . Hikaru caught a couple of words and glared back his kind gaze turning to an icy glare as smirked as they flinched . Naruto caught the glares and words and buried his face deeper into hikaru's neck .

" you should leave me now , if they see you with me they'll hurt you too " naruto muttered welling up in his eyes .

Hikaru felt the tears on his neck and his glare softened as he turned his attention back to naruto and comforted the young boy patting the boy on the back lightly .

" shhh its ok naru . Im strong i can take them " Naruto tightened his grasp on the him more as a group of ' kind ' looking women came towards them .

" sweetheart didn't your parents tell you not to go near the monster ? " A make-up caked woman with a sickly sweet smile asked him . Hikaru smiled back mockingly .

" im sorry but what monster ? " He asked innocently but his eyes held a threatening gleam as if daring them to say something .

As the hokage watched from his magic crystal ball he raised his eyebrows as he caught the gleam .

" the thing in your arms of course " another woman said not catching the hidden threat .

The hokage snapped the pen he was holding in his hand gritting his teeth .

" im sorry you old hag but all i see is an innocent child who is the very reason that you are still alive and breathing sadly " Hikaru said in such a polite tome and smile that it seemed like he wasn't insulting anyone but the woman caught his words .

The hokage chuckled but then froze and stared at the boy surprised at how he knew the village secret - well not so much a secret but still a boy pops out of nowhere knows that naruto is a jinchuuriki and is kind to him in his book that was pretty suspicious .

" you - ! " but before she finished her words Hikaru and naruto disappeared in a flash of blue .

_' the hirashin no jutsu ?! ' _the hokage thought as he saw them disappear in a flash of blue reminding him of how minato used to disappear the same way except in a flash of yellow .

_' a child who can use Minato's prized jutsu , who is he ? An enemy or ally ? '_


	2. Chapter 2

On top of the hokage mountains in a flash of blue Naruto and Hikaru appeared . Naruto looked around in awe .

" wow ! how did we get here so fast ? can you teach me ? " Naruto was bouncing around in Hikaru's arms . Hikaru chuckled lightly poking naruto on the forehead and smiled when naruto pouting rubbing his forehead . Hikaru looked at the village below . He saw children smiling and adults talking and the ninja jumping from roof to roof carrying papers or scrolls . All in all it looked like a happy village full of smiles . Hikaru glanced at naruto in sadness . He knew that under all the curses that the villagers threw at naruto were people who were just scared yet he also felt bitter because they could not tell the difference between naruto and the fox .

" come naruto , we have to get going before it gets dark " And in a flash of blue they were on the ground again .

_' woah ni-chan is so cool ! '_ naruto squeled in his mind his eyes sparkling as he looked up at hikaru who sweat dropped at the look naruto was giving him .

* * *

When they got to naruto's small apartment hikaru looked at it in disgust . He got even more angry at the village . There where holes on the wall and it was tiny and the words spray painted on the walls out side of the apartment didn't help either .

" Naruto , you're only three aren't you supposed to be in the orphanage ? " Hikaru asked softly to the little boy .

" they kicked me out a couple of months ago so i lived on the streets for a while until jiji found me and gave a place to stay " Naruto explained looking at the floor . Hikaru's eyes flashed red and the wall cracked a bit .

" and what about food ? and clothes ? " Hikaru asked his anger rising steadily .

" jiji gives me allowance so i buy instant ramen since i cant cook or go to ichiraku's and the store keepers wont let me buy anything nice from their stores "

This time the window cracked and the vases in a store near by all exploded . The store keeper woman screamed mumbling about demons and curse . A million thought were going through hikaru's mind . Mostly on how to kill all the villager except the select few who didn't hurt naruto in the slowest and most painful way . He snapped out of it when naruto tugged on his pants .

" ni chan why were your eyes were glowing ? "

" its special trait from my family naruto " hikaru said while poking naruto on the forehead before walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge . He frowned , there wasn't anything in it except expired milk . There were a couple empty ramen cups all over the floor .

" naruto why is your fridge empty ? " Hikaru asked and naruto lowered his head and laughed nervously .

" i spent this month's allowance on ichirakus ramen "

_' i should have expected as much he IS naruto ' _Hikaru though sighing .

" come naruto we are going grocery shopping " Hikaru picked up naruto and walked out the door .

* * *

Hikaru and Naruto walked through the streets naruto was holding onto Hikaru's finger looking aound while hikaru bought the food . Naruto had no idea where he got all of the money because hikaru was buying things from left to right . Naruo looked to his left and saw ichirakus ramen and tugged on Hikarus hand .

" what is it naruto ? " Hikaru questioned looking down on the younger male . Naruto pointed to the ramen stang making hikaru sigh .

" ramen huh ? why don't you go and start ordering while i finish buying the meat okay ? " Hikaru said smiling as naruto nodded his head and darted of towards the stand .

" sir ? " the butcher questioned as he saw hikarus dazed look making him snap out of it . Hikaru chuckled rubbing the back of his head .

" ah yes i would like 10 pounds of pork meat and 5 pounds of chicken " Hikaru said smiling as usual when the butcher sweat dropped thinking how the kid could eat so much meat .

" ok that will be 3,000 yen " The butcher's jaw dropped when hikaru handed him 10,000 yen and told him to keep the change .

" p-please com back again young master ! " the butcher exclaimed with stars in hes eyes .

" hai " Hikaru smiled and walked to where naruto was devouring his 6th bowl of ramen . Hikaru stopped mid step as his gaze drifted towards the anbu in the shadows with gravity defying hair .

" karu ni chan ! " naruto called out and hikaru's eyes went back to naruto and started walking towards him .

" hey naruto i can see you already started eating " Naruto grinned sheepishly .

" oh thats right ! old man ! this is karu ni chan ! he saved me today " naruto introduced proudly .

" ah today is - ah " teuchi stopped himself before he said anything about the kyuubi incident .

" anyway today's your birthday right naruto ? we'll give you a discount " ayame said and naruto looked at hikaru since he didnt have any money and grinned when hikaru bought out some bills .

" here you go , thank you for looking out for naruto " Kaname said grinning at ayame as she blushed .

" let's go home naruto since its your birthday ill make you something special at home too " and with that hikaru picked up naruto and they disappeared in a flash of blue making the hidden anbu's, teuchi and ayame's eyes widen since the flash of blue reminded them of how minato used to disappear in a flash of yellow .

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the counter looking at his now sparkly clean house and watching hikaru run around the kitchen stirring the soup cutting vegetables , melting something called chocolate that hikaru made of the brown beans he bought earlier . Hikaru stopped for a bit hearing the doorbell ring .

" Naruto can you get the door ? " The hokage heard hikaru call out through the door . Naruto walked towards the door and stood on his toes and opened the door only to come face to face with the hokage .

" jiji ! what are you doing here ? " naruto questioned the old man .

" it is your birthday naruto can I come in ? " the old man asked with a smile on his wrinkly face .

" sure ! " as the hokage walked in with his anbu escorts he smelled a mouth-watering smell. His eyes narrowed just a bit when he saw hikaru walk to the living room before softening at the flour covered boy .

" ah ! hokage-sama ! " hikaru bowed .

" look up child . " hiruzen smiled at the boy .

" if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here ? "

" it is naruto's birthday so I thought I'd visit him "

" ah in that case would you and your anbu join us for dinner ? " Hikaru smiled politely and the hokage couldn't help but smile back .

" of course but im not sure about my anbu " The hokage said before he was slaped on the back by the woman with purple hair and a snake mask .

" are you crazy old man ? this food smell's great ! hurry up kid im starving ! "

" hebi ! " The one with the dog mask scolded .

" don't be so stiff kakashi "

" baka- anko ! you aren't supposed to reveal our names ! "

" you revealed mine too ! " As they continued to bicker hikaru quietly left to go set the table .

" um anbu san ? hokage sama ? the food is ready " Hikaru said and motioned for them to follow him . Their jaws or masks dropped when they saw the wide-spread of food . Anko grabbed a seat and started eating discarding her mask on the floor . The hokage and naruto joined her soon followed by the other anbu . They were all shoving food down their throats while hikaru was eating calmly .

" ahhh that was good " anko said while drinking tea .

" yes that was quite the feast " the hokage said patting his stomach .

" yes well we still have the cake " hikaru said disappearing into the kitchen .

_' what's a cake ? '_ everyone thought just as hikaru came back with a rectangle shaped dessert . Hikaru put a candle with a 3 in the middle .

" this is a cake . Where i come from on birthdays we sing the happy birthday song and the birthday boy/girl blows the candle " hikaru explained .

" the song goes like this happy birth day to you ~ " hikaru started and the rest joined and naruto shakily blew the candle tears down his face . And everyone clapped .

" you're finally four ! next year you join the academy " Hikaru said and though silently .

_' next year is also when i stop the hyuuga kidnapping ' _ Hikaru cutt the cake letting everyone see the chocolate inside .

" here " hikaru passed out the cake and sweat dropped when they finished the cake in seconds . He flinched when anko wrapped her arms around him .

" you are my new bestfriend " anko said hugging her new ' best friend ' and the hokage cleared his throats .

" can you watch naruto for a while ? i want to talk to hikaru ALONE " the hokage said and motioned for hikaru to follow him . As they sat down on the couch the hokage turned to hikaru .

" now hikaru i would like you to answer my questions "


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap : Now hikaru i would like you to answer my questions_

* * *

Startled at the sudden seriousness hikaru flinched . He stayed silent for a few seconds trying to figure out how to explain it to him .

" well um.. y-you see " hikaru stuttered . He wondered if he should just lie and say that he was from a far away village . He decided against it because he might get interrogated .

" well im from another world . In my world you are just a t.v show and i know a things about the past and much more about the future . And im a vampire " He said that all in one breath closeing his eyes , prepared for the laugh but he got a sigh .

" i see but what is a vampire ? " he asked and hikaru started sweating ( if thats possible for vampires )

" vampires are people who drink blood and are stronger faster smarter and more beautiful than normal humans and we live forever unless desired other wise , i am a pureblood vampire an original vampire so I don't have a drop of human blood and I don't have to drink blood to survive and we have powers , since i am a pureblood royalty i have many many powers some that i haven't even unlocked yet " he explained and the hokage stared at him in fascination .

" I see , can i trust you to look after naruto ? "

" of course lord hokage , if its not to much to ask may i be a ninja of your village ? " As hikaru asked the question the hokage's eyebrows lifted in question before nodding

" we'll test your skill level tommorow to see which rank you are in "

* * *

The hokage and hikaru walked back into the kitchen to see naruto and anko having a stare down about who gets to keep hikaru.

" Step aside maggot ! im takin that kid home with me if its the last thing i do ! "

" NO ! Hikaru is mine ! " Naruto shouted looking close to tears . The hokage and hikaru sweatdropped at the scene . Hikaru went and picked up naruto and put him on his lap .

" stop teasing the poor boy anko " He said making the girl pout .

" i believe its time for us to be leaving thank you for the food hikaru good night naruto " The hokage smiled and left with his guards . After they left hikaru looked down at naruto and found him staring at him .

" what is it naruto ? " hikaru asked slightly panicing when naruto's gaze turned watery .

" what if this is a dream ? what if i wake up and find you gone ? " naruto questioned now sobbing . Hikaru's eyes softened to the point were HE looked like he was about to cry . He grabbed naruto in a tight embrace , rubbing circles onto his back.

" I'm not leaving naruto , I'll stay by your side and protect you , I'll be here to see you grow up to the great person you'll be when your older Ne? " hikaru said looking down at naruto with a soft smile .

" Hmm " naruto looked up at his now older brother figure , wiping his tears with his right hand , his cheeks flushed red from crying . Hikaru stared at naruto before getting stars in his eyes .

" Kawaiiiiiiiii ㈸5㈸5 " and that's how naruto uzumaki ended up being tossed around by his older brother figure before finally getting to sleep .

" Goodnight outoto " hikaru said tucking his little brother in before shutting the door with a smile .


End file.
